Los perros adoran a su familia
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: —Sadaharu— escucho que alguien le hablaba, abrió los ojos, solo pudo observar 3 pares de zapatos, alzo su rostro, había tres manchas negras que empezaron a tomar forma, movió la cola, enfrente de él,se encontraban los Yorozuya.*** Contiene spoiler del capitulo 657, sad ,Hurt/comfort. Yorozuya Familia


Los personajes no me perteneces, **si no a Gorila senpai, H** **ideaki sorachi,** tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño l **o único que me pertenece es la historia.**

 **Advertencia: Spoiler de gintama manga 657,** contiene sad, puede contener leve au, aclaro, lo que esta apunto de leer **fue modificado de lo que realmente** paso.

 **Posibilidad de que llores**

Hurt/comfort-dolor-alivio

 **Se podía tomar como secuela de oneshot "" Familia"**

* * *

 **Summary:**

— _Sadaharu—_ escucho que alguien le hablaba, intento levantar la vista, solo pudo observar 3 pares de zapatos, alzo su rostro, había tres manchas negras que empezaron a tomar forma, movió la cola, enfrente de él estaba los Yorozuya.

* * *

 **Los perros adoran a su familia.**

Por Frany

(Oneshot)

" ** _Cuando están juntos, ¡cualquier cosa pueden resolver!"_**

Lección 657, Gintama

Fue repentino, sintió como algo lo atravesaba, como pudo se enfrentó aquellos seres mientras perdía innumerable sangre.

.

.

.

Poco a poco su vista se volvió borrosa, sentía mucho dolor pero aun así él no podía dejar de luchar, aquellos seres no podía ganarle, no podía rendirse, ellos aún no lo hacía, contaban con su ayuda, tenía que protegerlos, tenía que ayudarlos, era el dios protector de las venas de dragón, todavía no cumplía su misión.

No podía morir sin antes verlos.

Cada pestañar que daba, no dejaba de verlos a ellos, no podía dejar de recordar su hogar, quería verlos, incluso si dolía caminar.

Deseaba escuchar como Gintoki exponía un absurdo plan para ganar dinero, quería ver como Shinpachi los regañaba por querer estafar a la gente, sobre todo deseaba sentir las suaves caricias que Kagura le daría, deseaba tanto ver a su familia, lo deseaba tanto….

" _Vamos Sadaharu"_

Caminar nunca fue un suplicio como lo era en ese momento, Edo ya no era como lo recordaba el dios perro, se detuvo a media calle (o lo que quedaba de ella) miro hacia el horizonte mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrar, su cuerpo empezaba a ceder ante el dolor y cansancio.

Se dejo caer contra el frió piso.

" _¡Hey Sadaharu!"_

¿Y si tan solo descansaba un momento?, solo cerraría levemente los ojos y…

" _Sadaharu"_

Poco a poco el cansancio comenzó a ganar terreno, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, hasta que no pudo abrirlo más, el dolor empezó a disminuir, Sadaharu solo deseaba verlos.

" _¡Despierta Sadaharu!"_

.

.

.

— _Sadaharu…_

 _Alguien lo llamaba._

— _Sadaharu…_

 _La voz era suave y algo chillona_

— _Sadaharu._

 _¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz?_

— _¡Sadaharu!— Grito la misma voz, Sadaharu abrió los ojos encontrándose con dos hermosas ojos azules —despierta Sadaharu, tenemos trabajo que hacer— Kagura le sonreía mientras acariciaba su espalda._

— _¿Guau?—dejo salir el pobre perro, pestañado varias veces._

 _El pobre perro estaba desconcertado, ¿Dónde se encontraba? Sadaharu estaba casi seguro que se encontraba en las calles destruidas de Edo, con una herida de muerte, sin embargo había despertado en la sala de los Yorozuya, con una Kagura bastante animada, el pobre Inugami se levanto un poco contrariado._

— _¿Qué pasa Sadaharu?, ¿Te sientes mal? —el perro negó con la cabezo, el comenzó a ladras, Kagura no comprendía lo que trataba de decirle—Gin-chan algo le pasa a Sadaharu— grito la chica._

 _Pero Gintoki no le contesto, Kagura volvió a gritar esta vez más fuerte que la anterior, haciendo que el pobre Inugami comenzara a chillar de dolor, tapados sus oídos._

— _Podías dejar de hacer tanto Ruido, mocosa, te escuche la primera vez— gruño el de permanente, saliendo de su habitación, seguido por Shinpachi._

— _¿Pero gin, algo le pasa a Sadaharu?_

— _Lo único que le pasa es que lo levantaste a medio sueño Kagura, como siempre haces._

— _Yo.. yo no hice eso— dijo algo avergonzada la chica._

 _Mientras tanto padre e hija adoptiva discutía, Sadaharu no dejaba de mover la cola, al parecer todo había sido un mal sueño, el perro no dejo de ladra alegremente, Gintoki simplemente lo miraba con aburrimiento, parecía que Kagura lo había estado llamado hasta hartarlo, Sadaharu rápidamente comprendió que su otro dueño traía resaca._

— _Gin-chan te quedaste dormido, te dije que era mala idea que fueras a Pachiko y.._

— _Ya Patsu, ya te escuche la primera vez, no tienes porqué repertilo._

— _Pero si te gastaste todo lo que…_

— _Patsu ya te dije que no le tomes importancia a esas pequeñas cosas._

— _¡PERO SI TE GASTASTE TODO LO QUE TENÍAMOS!_

— _Detalles, detalles— Gintoki comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. — el dinero viene y va, el aburrimiento no se quita._

— _Pero que estupideces dices— grito bastante exaltado— ¡NO TENEMOS NADA QUE COMER!—_

— _Patsu aún tenemos croquetas para comer._

— _Eso es vil, no podemos comernos otra vez las croquetas de Sadaharu, eso es depreciable._

— _No le veo el problema, la familia a veces tiene que compartir su comida, ¿no es así Sadaharu?— este simplemente ladró, no le importaba compartir su comida, estaba tan feliz que aquella pesadilla no fuera real._

— _¿Qué clase de jefe eres?_

— _El único que tienes_

— _Oye._

— _Tranquilo Patsu, hoy tenemos un trabajo que hacer, después de hacerlo podemos comer como reyes._

— _¿Podemos comer carne de ternero?— cuestiono Kagura, abrazado a Sadaharu._

— _Toda la carne que quieras come— mintió Gin._

— _Entonces que esperas, vamos— la chica yato corrió hacia la puerta —Ven Sadaharu, tenemos trabajo que hacer— sonrió la chica y el perro solo asistió con un breve ladrido, apenas dio dos paso y Gintoki lo detuvo._

— _Él no ira— acorto Gintoki— esta vez Sadaharu no puede acompañarnos._

 _Tanto Kagura como sadaharu pusieron cara de pocos amigos._

— _¿Qué quieres decir, vago? Sadaharu no puede quedarse solo._

— _Kagura._

— _¡Él puede ayudarnos!_ _—alegó la chica de cabellos bermellón._

— _Kagura,no podemos llevarlo, entiéndelo chiquilla._

— _¿Por qué no, aru?—inquirió la chica._

— _Guau—quiso saber el perro_

— _El cliente fue bastante específico, pidió que no lleváramos ningún perro, es alérgico ellos._

— _Pero Gin..— Dudó, Sadaharu no entendió aquella actitud, su ama jamás se portaba así— no podemos dejarlo._

— _Solo será un par de horas, no le pasara nada Sadaharu, verdad chico — Gintoki intento acaricia a Sadaharu, mas este no se lo permitiendo, en vez de ello, atrapo una de sus mano con su boca, se había vuelto una costumbre, el dios perro expresa de esa forma su cariño y afecto a su familia._

— _¡Oye! Eso duele— se quejó Gintoki, Kagura y Shinpachi empezaron a reír, mientras el Shiroyasha trataba sin mucho éxito recuperar su mano._

 _En cambio Sadaharu mordia con más fuerza su mano, al parecer todo era un mal sueño, estaba feliz de ello._

 _Al final, Sadaharu lo soltó, los miro y movió su cola, Kagura, Gintoki y Shinpachi les sonrierón._

— _No tardaremos mucho, espéranos aquí, Sadaharu— la voz de Kagura sonó más dulce de lo habitual, cosa que no pasó inadvertido por el dios perro._

— _No tardaremos— Shinpachi también lo acarició._

 _Aquella escena que estaba teniendo se le hizo algo bastante reconfortante, hacia tan solo unos momentos sentía mucho dolor e impotencia y ahora estaba calmado, se encontraba en casa._

— _Mientras no estamos, cuida nuestro hogar— Gintoki se unió a las caricia— espéranos como siempre._

— _Sadaharu— los tres se los dijeron al unisonó, mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa.—No mueras.._

 _El perro dejo de mover la cola y miró como todo a su alrededor desaparecía, los Yorozuya seguía frente a él, con calidad sonrisas, que poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo._

Entonces despertó, Sadaharu por fin fue consiente que se había dormido por unos segundos.

¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

Sadaharu se puso de pie, las palabras que le dijeron los Yorozuya, aún seguía tan latente en su mente. Quizás había sido un sueño pero había algo de verdad en el, no podía morir, no hasta verlos otra vez.

Pese al dolor, Sadaharu reanudo su andar, dio un paso, luego otros, y así como pudo siguió su camino, tenía que llegar, tenía que recibirlos, si él no estaba, seguramente Kagura (la del puesto cinco) lloraría, Gintoki se enojaría de no verlo y Shinpachi estaría preocupado como toda una madre con su hijo adolescente.

.

.

.

 _Deseaba verlos._

 _Tenía que verlos._

La pérdida de sangre ya estaba haciendo efecto, Sadaharu apenas llego al lugar donde los conoció, pero no había nadie, pensó en subir y esperarlo en el recibido, pero sus piernas ya no respondía del todo, además de tener lastimado su ojo izquierdo (el cual no podía abrir).

Fue entonces que vio una caja de cartón, irónicamente era como la primera vez, cuando conoció a Kagura, se acercó hacia aquella caja y como pudo intento acomodarse, intentó sentarse pero sus patas ya no respondían.

Su ojo (el único sano que tenía) comenzó cerrarse nuevamente, por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitarlo.

— _Sadaharu—_ escucho que alguien le hablaba, abrio los ojos, solo pudo observar 3 pares de zapatos, alzo su rostro, había tres manchas negras que empezaron a tomar forma, movió la cola, enfrente de él, se encontraban los Yorozuya.

Esta vez era real, de eso no había duda, creyó el dios perro.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, ladró en forma de saludo, intento darle una sonrisa.

Incluso ante aquella falsa imagen que se formaba ante sus ojos,porque sí, lo Yorozuya aún no había llegado, la pérdida de sangre lo estaba haciendo delirar.

En vez de reencontrarse con su familia, se encontraba aquel ser inmortal con espada en mano.

Aquel ser que no dudaria en matarlo.

 **—¡SADAHARU!.**

Tal vez era mejor morir con esa imagen y no con la triste realidad.

Al final sería una falsa ilusión.

.

.

.

.

 **—¡SADAHARU!.**

Sin embargo, aquello no sería así, porque la voz que había escuchado era real. La falsa ilusión se disipo y en su lugar estaba ellos a su lado, Kagura y Shinpachi.

Los Yorozuya había llegado.

Kagura lo tenía abrazado, varias lágrimas caían de su rostro, por su lado Shinpachi estaba tratando la herida con altana y frente a ellos se encontraba la bestia blanca, **protegiendo a su familia.**

Sus ojos rojos brillaban con furioso contenida.

La bestia blanca estaba enojado.

Alguien había osado en lastimar a su amada familia, a su fiel mascota. Su alma plateada pedía a gritos la sangre de aquel insignificante ser, que óso lastimar a su amado Yorozuya.

—Todo estará bien— susurro Kagura sin aguantar las lágrimas.

—Vemos llegado. — conforto Shinpachi tratando la herida.

Los Yorozuya estaba ahí, por su amada mascota.

—Más te vale no morir Sadaharu, aún no es tu hora –aquellas palabras tenía una advertencia de por medio, Sadaharu lo sabía, Gintoki no lo perdonaría si moría.

La espada de madera estaba bañada en sangra, la sangre de aquel insignificante basura que osaba tocar a su familia, Gintoki no descansaría hasta ser pagar aquel ser inmortal que toco familia.

Sadaharu cerró los ojos. Ya no estaba solo, su familia había llegado, su amada familia estaba juntos otra vez, los Yorozuya estaba a su lado y el no moriría, no hasta que Kagura fuera bastante mayor, no hasta que Shinpachi dejara de ser virgen, no hasta que Gintoki perdiera todo el cabello que poseía y se llenara de muchas arrugas.

 **Sadaharu no moriría** , de eso no había duda.

 **Porque ellos eran los Yorozuyas de Gin-chan, si estaba juntos, cualquier cosas podía resolver.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** no saben lo que me costo escribir esto , no me esperaba escribirlo, pero tras ver el capitulo 657 de gintama, la idea aparecio en mi cabeza y no descanse hasta plasmarlo, al principio solo seri algo breve, lo que me hizo sentir Sorachi tras ver ese capitulo, pero la idea comenzó a tener forma, he aqui el resultado, yo estoy con la idea que Sadaharu no morira y reafirmo mi amor por gintoki :'v ese hombre se gano un altar.

Espero que este bien, disculpe sino contesto los review , pronto lo hare,ahora mismo no me encuentro en mi casa, :'v asi que se me es dificil de contestar, si hay alguna falla ortográfica por favor de avisarme.

Por cierto el titulo fue tomado del nombre del capitulo, de la traducción en ingles era **"Dogs love their pack"** que significa **"Los perros adoran su paquete"** , pero lo modifique para que fuera **"los perros adoran a su familia"** ,pense que seria mejor, para resaltar lo que Sadaharu esta haciendo por su familia.

Cuidense y les deseo un feliz dia de muertos (si son mexicanos) y si no, feliz halloween *

Muchas gracias por leer

 **con cariño frany :)**

31-10-2017


End file.
